Fragile and Hollow
by CuteVampireCollie
Summary: Zero's finally admitted to himself that he loves Kaname. But the pureblood can't let their dear Yuuki go. When Kaname saves Zero after the hunter tries to kill himself, Zero is filled with even more doubt than before. There's no chance for them, and yet...he can't let Kaname go. Nor does he really want to. A drabble based of BlackenedWing's story, Blood Moon.


_Story: Fragile and Hollow_

_Author: UltimateYugiohFan_

_Fandom: Vampire Knight_

_Pairing: Zero/Kaname_

_Word Count: 604_

_Story genre: Angst_

_A/N: Okay, so this is one of those many new stories I was talking about. The idea behind this story comes from an amazing author's incredible and beautiful portrayal of Kaname and Zero. _BlackenedWing_. After chapter thirty-one in the manga, Kaname and Zero form a blood bond. Read her story _Crimson Door_, which is the first set in her three-set series. _Blood Moon_ is the second and in it, Yuuki has died from an anonymous attacker. _Blood Moon_ is the series where my fanfic gains the most inspiration from. Please read her stories. They're amazing. ;w; Again, she's _BlackenedWing_ and I thank her ever so much for allowing me permission to write my drabble. I love you to death, you amazing goddess of an author, you! ;D Also her third story in this main series is _Secrets in the Dark.~

_I would have loved for this to be at least a thousand and some words but I couldn't think of a more in-depth plotline. Just a plotline for a drabble. Anyways, my inspirations for this drabble, alongside _BlackenedWing's_ amazing stories, are _Stay With Me by Gayle Forman _and _Ghost of You _by _Selena Gomez._ The inspiration for the title came from a song that I really think fits Zero and Kaname and I highly recommend _BlackenedWing_ to take a listen to it because I think she may agree.~ The song is _Different Light _by _Under the Flood.

_Now when you get to _Blood Moon, _you'll notice that I really focused on Zero and his self-doubt in my drabble. He really does doubt himself and doubts that anyone's capable of loving him, especially Kaname. There's a lot of locked up feelings and anger, so it's a very emotionally chaotic story. Read it and you'll fall in love. I did. ;W; Thank you once again to _BlackenedWing_ and I really hope I did her and her beautiful story justice. *is suddenly nervous* _

_I would say more…but then that would technically make this more of a drabble and it's supposed to only be a drabble, so…shutting up now. ^^; Enjoy.~_

Vampire Knight_ belongs to _Matsuri Hino_ and _Crimson Door, Blood Moon and Secrets in the Dark _belong to _BlackenedWing.

He could feel it. The anguish running so fluidly and achingly through their bond. That _tug_. Zero's hand went instantly to cup the base of his throat, his fingers kneading the skin uneasily. The pain…why did it have to feel so much like his own? Why did he have to be burdened with not only his pain but Kaname's as well?

Life had been cruel enough to take precious Yuuki away from the both of them but now the universe seemed to feel that one person's immense pain and sorrow wasn't enough and that there would only be balance again if there was twice as much pain. Zero was really tempted to use the charm he had used on Kaname, but with himself this time. To muffle Kaname's thoughts and dark, swirling emotions.

It was just too much. His pain and someone else's on top of that. Almost like French fries drenched with _too_ much ketchup or a tenderloin steak cooked for _too _long. It was just horrible. It really tempted Zero to try and off himself one more time. And with any luck, Kaname wouldn't find him this time. And if he did, the pureblood would hopefully realize this time that the ex-human just wasn't worth it. He wasn't like Yuuki; he wasn't innocent or precious…he could see why the pureblood didn't want to be around him lately.

But living without Yuuki was getting to be too hard for the vampire hunter. He couldn't stand not having Yuuki beside him and he couldn't stand not having Kaname near him either. He would never have admitted it in a thousand years with Yuuki alive but he had fallen deeply in love with the pureblood. The cursed vampire had worked his long, graceful fingers around Zero's heart and Zero couldn't break his spell. He had tried, but…

The hunter grinned humorlessly, darkly. Yuuki's death was the only thing that was the cause of his admittance of love for Kaname. She still should be alive. There was no reason why she should be dead. And Zero knew that both he and Kaname thought the same thing. Kaname never smiled anymore. His eyes were always glazed over, deep in thought, never to focus solely on him anymore. The former human sensed that ever since Yuuki's death, whatever had been blooming between the pureblood and himself was now gone.

Kaname was still too in love with Yuuki. He may have created a blood seal between them, but it was only for the pureblood's safety. When Ichio had died, Kaname probably would have gone insane and quickly died as well had it not been for his bond with Zero. Zero had already tried ending his life once and Kaname was only taking precautions. The words whirling in his head were bitter and angry. That was the only reason Kaname cared about him anymore. Zero didn't care whether or not he was wrong or right, he _felt_ right.

Zero's bitter smile never left his face. It was funny in some ways, actually. In a sense he was in love with a ghost. Nothing more than a specter. Because Kaname would never belong to him. There was no more chance of that, though there had been at least some in the past. Kaname was too in love with Yuuki to ever let her go. And Zero didn't think he would be able to let Kaname go. No matter how much he felt like life sucked and wasn't worth living. He…he couldn't leave the pureblood. And he wouldn't. Even though he really did feel like dying at this particular moment in time.


End file.
